


Wicked Games

by lonelyst8r



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prince Kim Jongin | Kai, Sorry if I blueball you, Summer, slight angst, there's plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyst8r/pseuds/lonelyst8r
Summary: Jongin makes a lot of promises to himself. "Just for tonight" is one of them.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38
Collections: monthlysekai's Royal Treatment





	Wicked Games

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from The Weeknd's [Wicked Games](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o9PuAm7d0PA)
> 
> Oh...I do not know how to write short stories without turning them sexual. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this little drabble ^__^ I kind of feel like this would work better in a larger body of work but oh well :0
> 
> monthlysekai's Challenge #4 — Treating them like a royalty

It happens in the odd hours of the night, when the palace is shrouded in darkness. A heart that won’t still, fingers that ache - _long_ \- to touch and take. 

By now, the moonlight has waned, obscured by the drooping boughs of an ancient plum tree, its shadows cast against the pale walls. But the shadows do not harbour refugees of the summer heat, the air is thick - thick with the threat of the impending monsoon, thick with silence and bated breath. Jongin trudges forth on proud foot, each step noble as it resounds against the wooden floors. Unspoken words pound against his ribcage, fluttering in anticipation. He can feel Sehun trailing him, his gaze ever-attentive. Jongin’s skin burns under the heat, flames licking over the smooth of his skin. He is fearful, yes, but he is prouder than his fear.

His lips part in anticipation of a title all too familiar on his tongue. “Captain Oh,” he begins. 

“Yes, my prince?” his voice is monotone, void of the affection Jongin is so accustomed to.

Jongin turns around, filled with a conviction that has long been festering within him, curiosity and apprehension abound. “Are you angry with me?”

Sehun’s expression shifts for a second - his surprise disappears as quickly as it comes. Then it’s back to normal, _awful and normal_. “No, my prince,”

He draws closer, gaze daring, it seizes hold of Sehun’s hesitation, seizes hold of the greed within him. “Why then? What have I done?”

Sehun’s jaw tightens, lips pursing as he backs away tentatively. “Jong -” he lets out an exasperated sigh. “My prince, I am your guard, nothing more,” he pauses, hesitation crossing his face. “Please, think nothing of -”

Jongin chews on his bottom lip, he falters for a moment, wonders when the last time it was that Sehun called him by his title instead of his name. “Is that what you want?”

Sehun says nothing, only stares at Jongin in that forlorn, yearning way of his. It only intensifies the scathing anger within him. “My prince,” is the only response Sehun seems to be able to eke out.

Jongin tears his gaze away, one hand resting on the door handle to his bed-chamber. “It’s getting late,” he keeps his voice placid. “You may be dismissed,”

“Jongin,” Sehun’s fingers graze over Jongin’s wrist for a second, warm, tender, _familiar_. 

He whips around, gaze steely and guarded, even as blood pounds in his ears. “What?”

“Jongin,” he repeats, voice softer - nearly unsure. 

His shoulders stiffen, fingers returning to the door handle. “Is that all you have to say?”

“Please,” he takes a step closer, and Jongin’s heart thumps pathetically against his chest in reminder of this painful want that has haunted him for years now. Three. “Please understand,”

Jongin surveys Sehun’s expression for a moment. “What are you even on about?”

“You know well _what_ ,”

He pauses for a moment, piercing eyes raking over Sehun. “Is that what you want? To forget about it?” _To forget about me._

Sehun swallows thickly, hesitation in the part of his lips. “You know I - we - can’t,”

His gaze is the first disaster. His words are the second. 

Jongin clenches his jaw and twists the door handle, the movement more painstaking than it should be. Two. “Then don’t,” he pauses for a moment, mutters a little promise to himself. “Good night,”

One. 

When all that’s left behind is the silence, the summer makes payment in the form of cicada songs and hushed whispers. But the summer is not only for cicada song, but for balmy heat, thick with anticipation of the dew-stained morning, and fleeting promises. And Jongin is weak - weak against the pulsing heat of summer. Weakness gives way to surrender, and so he finds himself sauntering - tripping and tumbling - back into the place - the arms - he knows best. Jongin falls, crumbles, shatters, unwinds and unfurls under the crushing weight of this unwanted yearning. But he wants nevertheless - wants with a feverish fervour and aching desperation, wants with the greedy clutch of his hands, wants with the firm tug of Sehun’s sleeves. 

The summer is also for the sun’s furious, unrelenting glare, and if Sehun has known only candles and camera flashes his whole life, then Jongin is the sun. He’s fiery, intense - burns with the pride of a thousand suns more, a thousand flames more. When he takes, he ravages, when he wants, he obsesses. And Jongin is obsessed with Sehun, obsessed with the teasing sweep of his lips, obsessed with the way his hot hands are perched on his jaw. So he takes a little more, leaves behind needy nibbles on Sehun’s bottom lip, lets his fingernails leave behind red indents in Sehun’s shoulders, and he ravages, plunders like a beast hypnotized, hungry and senseless. He pulls away to gasp in a brief breath, spit in drooping strings as he stares at Sehun, flushed. Sehun’s lips are swollen, slick with the sheen of saliva as he stares at Jongin. Foggy desire dims his eyes, his lashes heavy and dark. 

“I can’t,” Sehun says lamely, voice barely above a whisper. But then Jongin’s tugging and his sleeve and shutting the door behind them and he wonders, wonders if this’ll be the last time - like he had promised last time. 

“You can,” Jongin retorts pointedly, there’s a hint of fear that edges his voice, and his grip on Sehun’s sleeves grows tighter. 

“Jongin,” his tone is sterner this time. He regrets it when he sees Jongin’s eyes flicker for a moment. “We shouldn’t,”

“Why?” he whispers. And there are a million answers to the question, but none manage to find their way to Sehun’s lips before he feels Jongin’s fingers tugging at his collar. 

“Hold me,” his fingers crawl up to Sehun’s biceps, fingernails digging into his flesh. “Just...for now,”

Sehun leans in, close - too close, and his breath is warm and damp against Jongin’s cheek, one corner of his mouth quirking up. “Make me,”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated <3 I hope the countdown thing I placed in the text makes sense 0__0
> 
> Edit:  
> ^__^ Hellooo <3 reveals have been made ! I was honestly going through (still am) writer's block when I wrote this so it's really not to the best of my abilities but I hope you enjoyed reading :D If you'd like to talk about writing or Sekai or whatever, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lonelyst8r) and [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/lonelyst8r) ^3^ Thank you for reading :D


End file.
